Happy Together
by fd
Summary: AU Oneshot TK coowns a pizza joint, Kari's a famous movie star. How will they ever meet? was first story


Happy Together By ForeverDestiny Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, blah, blah blah but if the world were fair.. Oh, and Hayden Christensen people, don't sue me. This is a joke between my three best friends and I. PEOPLE Magazine I also don't own. Author's Note: This is an AU Takari with Taiora, Juyomi (or however you spell it), and whatever Yolei+Ken is. Oh, and everyone's about in their twenties. Enjoy!  
  
TK came running into the pizza shop he ran with his two good friends, Yolei and Davis. "We're in! We're in!" he was shouting. Davis and Yolei came out from the kitchen. Yolei shrieked with joy and Davis smiled. "So your brother finally came through for us, huh? I hoped he would at some point." TK smiled. "Yeah, Matt's band is doing the soundtrack for the new Kari Kamiya movie, you know, Happy Together? And he convinced them that we could come to the wrap party. I'm sure Kari Kamiya, Tai Kamiya, and Sora Kamiya will be there. Wow, this will be soo cool. We'll meet all the stars!"  
  
At the mention of Kari Kamiya, Davis's eyes got huge. "Not THE Kari Kamiya?" TK just realized what he had said. "Oh, Davis, please don't act the way you do around us at the party. They might throw us out when they learn that we brought an obsessed fanboy." Davis frowned. "Oh, come on, TK. I finally get to meet her. Maybe she'll like me and we'll go out and get married, and have kids and-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Yolei hit him in the head. "Shut up Davis! TK's right, no doing this at the party. At least TRY to be normal." He nodded. Yolei smiled. "Wow TK! This is soooo great. But what will I wear?"  
  
Tai Kamiya turned a concerned eye to his little sister, Kari. This wasn't like her. She was being kind of sulky and not her usual, perky self. "Kari, Hayden Christensen called. Would you like to go with him to the opening of his new movie, um, I can't remember what it's called?"  
  
Kari looked at her brother. He had married the star tennis player Sora Takenochi (AN: I know I didn't spell it right) a few months ago. She really liked Sora. Why couldn't she find someone to fall in love with? It made her a little depressed but she knew one thing. Hayden Christensen wasn't the man she was meant to end up with. "Tell him, sorry but I have a previous engagement."  
  
Tai sighed. Why wouldn't she go anywhere? "Well, you are going to the wrap party this weekend, right? It should be a lot of fun. Matt's apparently bringing some people, and the whole cast and crew will be there." He looked at her hopefully.  
  
She knew her brother really wanted her to go. Well, one party wouldn't be so bad. "I'll be there." She noticed the relieved smile on his face and smiled back.  
  
TK, Davis, and Yolei walked into the party with Matt's band, Teenage Wolves. Matt went over and began to talk to Tai Kamiya. He had told TK that they had become good friends during the shooting and Tai even had a part in one of the songs. TK was just glad Matt had made a good friend. He spotted Sora Kamiya, the tennis great and new wife of Tai Kamiya, talking to a pretty girl with pink hair. He realized it must be MIMI, the famous designer, who had also designed all the costumes for the movie. It must have been hard to get her to do it but they did. It was an all-star cast. At a place that must have been 'Agents Corner' he spotted Cody, Kari Kamiya's agent. He was talking on a cell phone. Matt had told him that was typical for agents. He saw the special effects coordinator for the movie, Izzy Izumi, talking with someone who could only be the director of the film, Ken Ichijoji (AN: Don't kill me cause I don't know how to spell the last names). He knew that Yolei had a big crush on him and hoped they got to talk later. He saw Davis looking all around for Kari Kamiya. He hoped he didn't find her.  
  
TK went over to get something to drink. He grabbed a glass of whatever they were serving and went to sit in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. There were two and as he sat down, he noticed the other one was occupied with a very pretty but downcast looking woman about his age. He smiled at her. "Hello, can I ask what the matter is?" He smiled as she lifted her head to look at him and tried not to do a double take. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen! She was simply stunning. She had wonderful light brown hair and beautiful reddish-brown eyes. He smiled at her and hoped she liked him.  
  
Kari looked up to see the man who had just spoken and tried not to do a double take. He was soo handsome! He had beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. He had this kind of aura around him of happiness and goodness that she knew this was the man she had been looking for. He was the one she was meant to be with. She smiled. "And who may I ask, are you?" He smiled a bit and answered "Takeru but everyone calls me TK. I'm Matt's brother." He pointed to the blonde man talking to her brother. "And who are you?" I wasn't sure how to answer that. What if I told him I was Kari Kamiya and he ran away because he didn't like big stars or something? Well, I do have to tell the truth. "I'm Kari, and it seems your brother is talking to mine." He looked a little shocked but quickly shook it off. "Nice to meet you, Kari. I've seen a lot of your movies, but mainly because my friend Davis dragged me to them. He's obsessed with you." He laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile. "You better make sure he doesn't see you or you'll spend the whole night with a tag-along. Speaking of which, we better go because I see him coming this way." I had dealt with obsessed fans before but this time I would much rather have run away with TK than met this Davis person. We walked outside in escape.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw my little sister go outside with a young man and I couldn't help but smile. I told her she should go to this party. But the person looked oddly familiar. "Hey, Matt?" I asked. "Hmm?" "Did you tell me that you were bringing you're little brother to this party?" He looked a little confused but answered, "Yes, I did. I brought him and two of his friends, one of which you should keep away from your sister. He's a bit obsessed with her." "What does this obsessed boy look like?" Please not blonde. "Oh, dark brown hair-" "And what does your brother look like?" He looked a little surprised I had cut him off but said, "Oh, TK? He's blonde and has blue eyes. Why?" I smiled slyly. "I think our siblings just went for a walk outside."  
  
Kari and I walked outside for a while, talking about things until I realized what time it was. "I think we're going in a little bit, Kari." I was disappointed. She looked at me, disappointment clear in her face. Her words were soft spoken. "We'll get together again. I mean, our brothers are new-found best friends." I nodded but she had more to say. "We didn't even know the other existed until tonight but we've gotten so close in so little time. It's almost like.destiny." I looked at her in the moonlight. She was a beautiful movie star and I was the co-owner of a pizza joint. But even with that, I felt a connection to her and knew right then that I loved her. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips brush. "Call me." She whispered and ran into the night, the blush evident in her face. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
I ran into Tai when I got back to the party. I saw who could only be Yolei talking to my friend Ken and smiled. TK had told me she had a crush on him. Tai looked at me, an odd glint in his eye. "Leaving so soon?" I looked at him strangely. He was up to something; I knew it. "Um, yes. I thought I would get a good night's sleep." He nodded. "Sora's ready to go, too. Why don't you two go together and I'll use the other car?" "Um, yeah, okay Tai." I walked over to Sora. "Ready to go?" She smiled at me. I loved my new sister-in-law. "Sure, sis" We walked outside and hopped into the car. Even if we were stars, we still liked to drive our own car. Sora turned to me. "I saw what happened tonight." I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" "Oh, I saw you leave the party about forty-five minutes in with a young man and coming back two minutes before we leave." She smiled a wicked smile and I felt myself blush. "So, what's the dish, Kari?" I explained all about how I met TK, how I felt about him, and what happened during the walk outside. She grinned. "Well, Kari, it sounds like you two are meant to be." I smiled at her. "I think I'm in love."  
  
The car ride home was an interesting one. Yolei kept talking about Ken and how neat and awesome he was. Davis was sulking because he never saw Kari Kamiya. I was quiet, knowing that if I told them that not only did I meet Kari Kamiya, I was in love with her, Davis would kill me. Matt dropped off Davis and Yolei at their apartment building and we continued the drive toward ours. Matt turned to me. "Well, my good brother, I saw what happened today." "Which is?" "I saw that a short while into the party, you left with Kari Kamiya and that you returned right as we were about to go. So, what's up?" He smiled slyly at me. He finally got me to confess what had happened and how I felt about her. He grinned at me. "That's great TK! Maybe then Tai and I will be related!"  
  
I called Matt up early the next morning. He answered the phone, groggy. "Hey, Matt? It's me, Tai! I know that it's early but we need to talk" "Bout what?" was his reply. "Our siblings. I think Kari is in love with your brother." There was a short pause before Matt replied. "Yeah, TK's in love with your sister." I smiled. "That's great! We have to fix them up!" "Yeah, but how?" "Easy. Just listen to me."  
  
Matt woke me up early the next morning, saying that he and I were going to the Kamiya house. "The Kamiya house? But Kari will be there!" I strangled out. Matt smiled at me. "I know that, silly. You have to tell her how you feel." I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Matt no baka! (Matt, you idiot!) You know I could never do that!" He grinned at me. "Well, you have to or I'm gonna tell Davis all about you and Kari Kamiya." "You wouldn't." "Oh, my dear brother, I would." I sighed. "All right, you win, I'll do it." "Good, then let's go."  
  
Tai woke me up early the next morning. "Rise and shine, Kari. Guests are coming." I woke up a little more. "Oh, really? Who?" He smiled slyly at me. "Oh, my friend Matt and his little brother TK." I about jumped out of bed. "TK? COMING HERE? Tai, how could you?" "Oh, my dear sister, to make sure you tell him how you feel about him." I looked at him. "I could never do that!" "But you have too." "Or what?" "Oh, there are lots of things the press doesn't know about you." "You wouldn't." "Try me." "Okay, I'll do it." "Good, they get here in an hour or so."  
  
We arrived at the Kamiya house about an hour later. Tai came out to meet us. "Hey Matt, how about a game of tennis?" "Sounds good." They had walked into the house when Tai turned around. "Oh, TK? Kari's in the third room on the right." I nodded and walked inside their house. It was huge and beautiful. The third room on the right happened to be a tv room. Kari sat on a couch in it. I looked at her, and felt my heart pang. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, TK. Sit down." I went and sat down next to her. We looked at each other, and then started talking at the same time. She smiled and said, "You go first." I gulped. "Well, I've been thinking about this all night, and was threatened by my brother, and there's something I have to tell you. I love you, Kari." She looked at me and said softly, "You took the words right out of my mouth. I love you, too." We kissed and lay on the couch together, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
One Year Later Yolei walked down the street. She was engaged to Ken and had just gotten back from seeing Dr. Kido for her yearly check-up. He had informed her that TK had introduced him to MIMI, the fashion designer, six months ago and they were getting married next year. She felt good for her friend Joe. She looked at the newsstand across the way and smiled, hearing Davis's reaction inside her head as she saw the cover to a stack of People magazines. A picture of TK and Kari stared back at her next to the headline: 'Happy Together: Hollywood's starlet Kari Kamiya to wed pizza restaurant owner Takeru Taikashi.'  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's the end of my second fan fiction (I haven't finished my first yet). I also have two others, other than my first in the works. How did you like it? Would you like a sequel? I've got an idea for one. I'm sorry I can't spell last names all that well. Um, the Hayden Christensen thing is a joke between my friends and I just had to throw in People Magazine for some odd reason. Please don't flame but if you do, I'll accept it. I'm eager for reviews! Email me at: Tidesin22@hotmail.com Until then, this is your authoress, ForeverDestiny saying, good night and have a pleasant tomorrow!  
  
-ForeverDestiny 


End file.
